


vision of love

by ntmz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntmz/pseuds/ntmz
Summary: Jiraiya, his complicated teammates, and a brief glimpse into the Icha Icha writing process.





	vision of love

Jiraiya walked towards one of Konoha’s training grounds. A creek ran through it. Ahead of him, by the water, were two figures. The sun made the water glimmer, and the two were lazing around in the haze of heat. Jiraiya walked closer. He knew who they were.

Tsunade was looking fresh as a daisy, and Orochimaru was looking slimy and serpentine as usual. He smiled at them. Tsunade rolled her eyes, and Orochimaru scoffed a little. _That’s my team alright._ He just smiled even more as he slipped between the two of them.

All three of them were rather under-dressed because of the heat. Tsunade’s crop top revealed her very toned abs, and Orochimaru’s arms were visible—a rare sight. Jiraiya poked him.

“Won’t you get sunburned like that?”

“That’s what I told him,” Tsunade said. “If he thinks I’ll heal him for free when he’s looking like a tomato in a few hours—” she made a fist and waved it threateningly. But there wasn’t much rancor in her voice. Just easy bantering between teammates. “This damned heat, though.”

“We can move indoors,” Jiraiya said. “I can think of some pretty good ways to pass the time inside, Tsunade.”

“Bah! As if.” She ignored the innuendo and continued staring at the creek.

“And I wasn’t excluding you from that offer, Orochimaru,” Jiraiya continued. 

This caught the attention of the other two. Tsunade sat up straight. Orochimaru turned his head and stared him directly in the eyes.

“Oh? This is new,” he said.

“Hey, we’re a team. Why not do everything together?” He put as much suggestiveness into his voice as he possibly could.

Tsunade laughed. “Give him a kiss, then, ya pervert.”

Orochimaru said nothing, but the look in his eyes was challenging. Well! Neither one thought Jiraiya could actually do it. He would just prove them wrong. He tilted his head slightly to the right, and then leaned in. There was a second during which their breaths intermingled, and then their lips touched. Jiraiya was partially expecting him to smell and feel…snake-y, but he didn’t. He was warm.

Tsunade whistled.

Jiraiya broke off the kiss. “Enjoying the show?”

“Idiot, I can’t actually see anything from where I am.” With that, she scooted over until she could face them both. They made a cozy triangle. Meanwhile, Orochimaru touched his own lips with a finger.

“Did I steal your first kiss?” Jiraiya asked mockingly.

“That doesn’t really matter,” Orochimaru said.

“Is it my turn now?” Tsunade interjected. Then, seeing Jiraiya lean towards her, she added, “My turn to kiss Orochimaru, that is.”

“Oh, come on,” Jiraiya said. “What’s wrong with me?”

“You’ll probably—make that definitely—try to feel me up. I don’t wanna experience that, and you don’t want crushed bones in your hands. Arms.” She grinned. “Maybe legs.”

“So you think Orochimaru won’t feel you up?”

“ _He’s_ not Konoha’s biggest pervert.”

“I’m not that interested,” Orochimaru offered.

“Hey!” Tsunade frowned.

“I don’t find big breasts particularly appealing,” he said, further annoying Tsunade. Then he smiled slightly. “I wouldn’t mind the kiss, though.”

“Now wait a minute,” Jiraiya said, “how do we know he’s not lying about that? If he gets to kiss _and_ feel you up, I’ll feel so cheated.”

“Ugh, restrain his hands if you’re so worried,” Tsunade said. So Jiraiya did. He moved to sit behind Orochimaru, then grabbed the man’s pale wrists. Tsunade moved forward smoothly for the kiss. Orochimaru’s legs were crossed, and she wasn’t sitting on his lap, so her torso was angled forward. Jiraiya was sure that it was a great position for her cleavage. 

After a few seconds, he heard soft, wet sounds. _Oh_. That was no close-mouthed kiss, then. He slid forward until his chest pressed snugly against Orochimaru’s back, and put his own hands on Orochimaru’s waist. At first lightly. Then, surprised by how delicate it felt, a bit more firmly. 

They broke the kiss. Tsunade gave a throaty laugh. “Maybe we should go inside after all.”

 

* * *

 

He opened his eyes. _Who? Where…?_

First realization: heartbeat. Blood thumping in his ears; moving in his limbs, his groin. 

Second: _oh_ his groin. _That_ was a boner. He slipped a hand under his pants, and _ohh fuck_ _yeah_ that felt good—he was warm all over, like the sun was shining down on him—hadn’t he been dreaming about— 

Third: _oh shit._ He sat up in the darkness, hand away from his dick like it burned. He looked around, suddenly afraid someone had seen him. The hotel room was empty of people. Of furniture too, besides the table to his right. A glass of water caught the silver moonlight coming in from the window. Next to it, the Icha Icha manuscript he had been working on earlier that day.

He moved hesitantly to re-read what he had written. An adult scene. Just a few of hours ago, he found it funny and hot, but now it was stale. Far more interesting were the specters conjured by his dream mind. He knew who they were: a wanted criminal and an alcoholic. Yet still, he turned to a fresh page and began to write. An adult scene for his eyes only.

**Author's Note:**

> is this corny 0_0  
> i wrote the bulk of this in 2016 when i wrote my other naruto fics but i never could conclude it properly..im not even into naruto anymore oop


End file.
